The invention applies more particularly to an electromagnetic wave propagation disruption device with a metamaterial structure comprising:                a plurality of conductive elements separated from each other and arranged on a substrate,        a plurality of interconnection networks electrically interconnecting at least some of these conductive elements, these interconnection networks not necessarily being electrically connected to each other.        
The use of antennas in communication, monitoring or satellite navigation systems is inescapable. However, in this type of system, the space available for these devices is reduced and involves a need for antenna miniaturization.
Due to the reduced size thereof, planar antennas are good candidates for this type of system. As a general rule, a planar antenna comprises a radiant conductive surface, for example square, separated from a conductive reflective plane or ground plane by a substrate.
A planar antenna may be used alone or as an element of an antenna array. In order to reduce the size of an antenna array, it is necessary to reduce the distance between the radiant surfaces thereof. However, this increases the coupling level between these radiant surfaces. Also, this coupling significantly degrades antenna performances, giving rise to a loss of efficiency, antenna polarization degradation problems or asymmetry in the radiation pattern thereof.
Of the various types of waves that can be propagated from a planar antenna giving rise to coupling between the radiant surfaces of the antenna array, a distinction may be made between: spatial waves diffracted by the edges of the radiant surfaces, surface waves between the substrate and the air and surface waves guided by the substrate. Furthermore, a dielectric substrate placed between the radiant surface of a planar antenna and the ground plane promotes coupling by surface waves which may be particularly troublesome.
Due to the special electromagnetic properties thereof, metamaterials have found a large number of applications in the field of antennas. In particular, of the various existing metamaterial structures, “Electromagnetic Band Gap” (EBG) structures make it possible to reduce the coupling level between antennas in an array. Indeed, this type of EBG structure has the property of preventing the propagation of waves in a so-called frequency band gap. In this way, when such EBG structures are inserted between the radiant surfaces of an antenna array, they particularly prevent the propagation of surface waves from one antenna to another helping reduce the coupling level between these antennas.